Bella and Jacob Twilight
by candyluvsGodansJesus
Summary: I do not own this! Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight she is the creator. It's been a month since Edward had left Bella alone and broken. Bella had moved in with her best friend Jacob to keep her sage just in case Edward ever did come back. Bella and Jacob were getting closer and closer every moment of every day they spent together. Could it be that Jacob and Bella are soul mates?
1. Chapter 1: the fight

I stood on my back porch watching my best friend Jacob Black run around in circles in the dark woods. He was transformed into a wolf. We lived in a small stone cabin in the woods. No one can bother us there, and Jake could run freely. The best part is that we lived a hour to a hour and a half away from the lake where Jake and me sometimes hang out. Edward and me use to go there too. We use through rocks into the water sometimes, and sometimes we'd come up there to hang out. We use to watch the ducks move along the top of the lake, and I love how I would see a turtles head poke up out of the water once and a while. It was so amazing. Tears started to build up inside me as I thought about the memories with Edward. I just couldn't believe he's gone, and that he left me...A few tears drizzled down my cheeks.

I walked into Jacob and my room, and yes I said Jacob and my room. We share a room It's a one bedroom house. We sleep in different beds of course!

I searched threw my bottom drawer for a pair of pajama pants. I found a pair of yoga pants. I am not into yoga honestly. I just think they are comfortable to sleep in. Then I grabbed a shirt that Jacob gave me a while ago back when I was in 10th grade. It could fit two of me in it still and I am 19 years old now! I slipped them on, and put my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes hamper.

I walked over to my mirror and began brushing my hair I heard a knock on the door. "Bella are you dressed?" He asked from behind the door. "Yeah. You can come in," I called back to him. "Okay. I just didn't want to embarrass you or anything," He said as he came in. He had no shirt on. "So hot!" I thought to myself. Wait a minute Bella, what are you thinking? You love Edward remember?

"Embarrass me? What would embarrass me?" I asked. I knew what he meant. He meant, him accidentally walking in on me naked. But I wanted to make sure that was what he was talking about. If he was talking about that I didn't want him thinking I'm a wimp!

"Me seeing you... you know... with no clothes on," he stuttered. I shook my head. "I wouldn't be embarrassed. There's no way that's embarrassing. Nope no way zero!" I lied. I'm a horrible liar. I don't know if you can tell or not. Jake burst into laughter. "Hey! What's so funny?"I cried as I put my brush down on the counter. "You! Bells your a terrible liar!" He chuckled. "I am not lying! Jake!" I screamed punching him in the arm. "You just can't get enough of me and my muscular body!" He joked. "Oh really? You know that your one of those people who live in a dream?" I shot back with a smile. He shook his head with laughter. Seeing him so happy reminded me of before Edward left. How happy I was.. I'm not living in depression anymore but I'm still not as happy as I was before. Wait a minute, maybe I was. It seemed strange but I feel happier and have felt happier ever since Jacob and I moved in together a couple months ago!

"I love you Bella. I'm glad that that blood sucking maniac finally left! Now I can spend more time with you without that idiot budding in." Jake snapped. A big windy storm of sadness rushed threw me at what terrible thing Jacob had just said about Edward. I knew Jake didn't mean it but it still really hurt me inside. "Jacob!" I cried. His smile faded away, along with mine. "Bella I love you. Don't you love me more than that awful blood sucking freak?" Jacob replied. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't want to break his heart. Should I tell him? Shouldn't I not tell him? What should I do? I'm going to tell him

I took deep breath while I was hoping and praying that what I was about to say wouldn't ruin our whole friendship! Or make him hate me. "Jake, I love you as a brother."I said quickly. He made a confused face. "But Bells, I thought we were getting along pretty awesome since we moved in here together,"he insisted. "Yeah Jake, your my best friend remember? Best friends are suppose to get along." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. But he didn't smile back. My smile soon faded. More sadness rushed threw me. "Bella, I thought you were finally into me," he said as he walked other to his bed which was by the door. "I'm sorry you thought that, but I like Edward. Jacob you know that. Your going to have to try and accept that." I told him. He shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "Bella, I don't understand how you can still love him after he left you! He left you broken! Alone! Bella how can you love somebody who left you and is never ever coming back?" He filled my eyes as the words Jacob had just said brought back memories of Edward and me. The memory of Edwards and I in he woods and him telling me that was the last time I would never see him.

"Jacob,please!" I said as I bit down on my bottom lip trying to hold the tears back. But I couldn't. The tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Oh Bells! I'm so sorry!" Jacob exclaimed. I just couldn't reply. I covered my face with my hands. Jake got up and gave me a hug. "I'm- I'm going to go to sleep now,"I insisted. "Okay my love. Again I'm sorry, "Jake assured me


	2. Chapter 2:the impossible

I stood on my back porch watching my best friend Jacob Black run around in circles in the dark woods. He was transformed into a wolf. We lived in a small stone cabin in the woods. No one can bother us there, and Jake could run freely. The best part is that we lived a hour to a hour and a half away from the lake where Jake and me sometimes hang out. Edward and me use to go there too. We use through rocks into the water sometimes, and sometimes we'd come up there to hang out. We use to watch the ducks move along the top of the lake, and I love how I would see a turtles head poke up out of the water once and a while. It was so amazing. Tears started to build up inside me as I thought about the memories with Edward. I just couldn't believe he's gone, and that he left me...A few tears drizzled down my cheeks.

I walked into Jacob and my room, and yes I said Jacob and my room. We share a room It's a one bedroom house. We sleep in different beds of course!

I searched threw my bottom drawer for a pair of pajama pants. I found a pair of yoga pants. I am not into yoga honestly. I just think they are comfortable to sleep in. Then I grabbed a shirt that Jacob gave me a while ago back when I was in 10th grade. It could fit two of me in it still and I am 19 years old now! I slipped them on, and put my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes hamper.

I walked over to my mirror and began brushing my hair I heard a knock on the door. "Bella are you dressed?" He asked from behind the door. "Yeah. You can come in," I called back to him. "Okay. I just didn't want to embarrass you or anything," He said as he came in. He had no shirt on. "So hot!" I thought to myself. Wait a minute Bella, what are you thinking? You love Edward remember?

"Embarrass me? What would embarrass me?" I asked. I knew what he meant. He meant, him accidentally walking in on me naked. But I wanted to make sure that was what he was talking about. If he was talking about that I didn't want him thinking I'm a wimp!

"Me seeing you... you know... with no clothes on," he stuttered. I shook my head. "I wouldn't be embarrassed. There's no way that's embarrassing. Nope no way zero!" I lied. I'm a horrible liar. I don't know if you can tell or not. Jake burst into laughter. "Hey! What's so funny?"I cried as I put my brush down on the counter. "You! Bells your a terrible liar!" He chuckled. "I am not lying! Jake!" I screamed punching him in the arm. "You just can't get enough of me and my muscular body!" He joked. "Oh really? You know that your one of those people who live in a dream?" I shot back with a smile. He shook his head with laughter. Seeing him so happy reminded me of before Edward left. How happy I was.. I'm not living in depression anymore but I'm still not as happy as I was before. Wait a minute, maybe I was. It seemed strange but I feel happier and have felt happier ever since Jacob and I moved in together a couple months ago!

"I love you Bella. I'm glad that that blood sucking maniac finally left! Now I can spend more time with you without that idiot budding in." Jake snapped. A big windy storm of sadness rushed threw me at what terrible thing Jacob had just said about Edward. I knew Jake didn't mean it but it still really hurt me inside. "Jacob!" I cried. His smile faded away, along with mine. "Bella I love you. Don't you love me more than that awful blood sucking freak?" Jacob replied. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't want to break his heart. Should I tell him? Shouldn't I not tell him? What should I do? I'm going to tell him

I took deep breath while I was hoping and praying that what I was about to say wouldn't ruin our whole friendship! Or make him hate me. "Jake, I love you as a brother."I said quickly. He made a confused face. "But Bells, I thought we were getting along pretty awesome since we moved in here together,"he insisted. "Yeah Jake, your my best friend remember? Best friends are suppose to get along." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. But he didn't smile back. My smile soon faded. More sadness rushed threw me. "Bella, I thought you were finally into me," he said as he walked other to his bed which was by the door. "I'm sorry you thought that, but I like Edward. Jacob you know that. Your going to have to try and accept that." I told him. He shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "Bella, I don't understand how you can still love him after he left you! He left you broken! Alone! Bella how can you love somebody who left you and is never ever coming back?" He filled my eyes as the words Jacob had just said brought back memories of Edward and me. The memory of Edwards and I in he woods and him telling me that was the last time I would never see him.

"Jacob,please!" I said as I bit down on my bottom lip trying to hold the tears back. But I couldn't. The tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Oh Bells! I'm so sorry!" Jacob exclaimed. I just couldn't reply. I covered my face with my hands. Jake got up and gave me a hug. "I'm- I'm going to go to sleep now,"I insisted. "Okay my love. Again I'm sorry, "Jake assured me


	3. Chapter 2:the impossible

I stood on my back porch watching my best friend Jacob Black run around in circles in the dark woods. He was transformed into a wolf. We lived in a small stone cabin in the woods. No one can bother us there, and Jake could run freely. The best part is that we lived a hour to a hour and a half away from the lake where Jake and me sometimes hang out. Edward and me use to go there too. We use through rocks into the water sometimes, and sometimes we'd come up there to hang out. We use to watch the ducks move along the top of the lake, and I love how I would see a turtles head poke up out of the water once and a while. It was so amazing. Tears started to build up inside me as I thought about the memories with Edward. I just couldn't believe he's gone, and that he left me...A few tears drizzled down my cheeks.

I walked into Jacob and my room, and yes I said Jacob and my room. We share a room It's a one bedroom house. We sleep in different beds of course!

I searched threw my bottom drawer for a pair of pajama pants. I found a pair of yoga pants. I am not into yoga honestly. I just think they are comfortable to sleep in. Then I grabbed a shirt that Jacob gave me a while ago back when I was in 10th grade. It could fit two of me in it still and I am 19 years old now! I slipped them on, and put my dirty clothes in my dirty clothes hamper.

I walked over to my mirror and began brushing my hair I heard a knock on the door. "Bella are you dressed?" He asked from behind the door. "Yeah. You can come in," I called back to him. "Okay. I just didn't want to embarrass you or anything," He said as he came in. He had no shirt on. "So hot!" I thought to myself. Wait a minute Bella, what are you thinking? You love Edward remember?

"Embarrass me? What would embarrass me?" I asked. I knew what he meant. He meant, him accidentally walking in on me naked. But I wanted to make sure that was what he was talking about. If he was talking about that I didn't want him thinking I'm a wimp!

"Me seeing you... you know... with no clothes on," he stuttered. I shook my head. "I wouldn't be embarrassed. There's no way that's embarrassing. Nope no way zero!" I lied. I'm a horrible liar. I don't know if you can tell or not. Jake burst into laughter. "Hey! What's so funny?"I cried as I put my brush down on the counter. "You! Bells your a terrible liar!" He chuckled. "I am not lying! Jake!" I screamed punching him in the arm. "You just can't get enough of me and my muscular body!" He joked. "Oh really? You know that your one of those people who live in a dream?" I shot back with a smile. He shook his head with laughter. Seeing him so happy reminded me of before Edward left. How happy I was.. I'm not living in depression anymore but I'm still not as happy as I was before. Wait a minute, maybe I was. It seemed strange but I feel happier and have felt happier ever since Jacob and I moved in together a couple months ago!

"I love you Bella. I'm glad that that blood sucking maniac finally left! Now I can spend more time with you without that idiot budding in." Jake snapped. A big windy storm of sadness rushed threw me at what terrible thing Jacob had just said about Edward. I knew Jake didn't mean it but it still really hurt me inside. "Jacob!" I cried. His smile faded away, along with mine. "Bella I love you. Don't you love me more than that awful blood sucking freak?" Jacob replied. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I didn't want to break his heart. Should I tell him? Shouldn't I not tell him? What should I do? I'm going to tell him

I took deep breath while I was hoping and praying that what I was about to say wouldn't ruin our whole friendship! Or make him hate me. "Jake, I love you as a brother."I said quickly. He made a confused face. "But Bells, I thought we were getting along pretty awesome since we moved in here together,"he insisted. "Yeah Jake, your my best friend remember? Best friends are suppose to get along." I smiled trying to lighten the mood. But he didn't smile back. My smile soon faded. More sadness rushed threw me. "Bella, I thought you were finally into me," he said as he walked other to his bed which was by the door. "I'm sorry you thought that, but I like Edward. Jacob you know that. Your going to have to try and accept that." I told him. He shook his head as he sat down on the bed. "Bella, I don't understand how you can still love him after he left you! He left you broken! Alone! Bella how can you love somebody who left you and is never ever coming back?" He filled my eyes as the words Jacob had just said brought back memories of Edward and me. The memory of Edwards and I in he woods and him telling me that was the last time I would never see him.

"Jacob,please!" I said as I bit down on my bottom lip trying to hold the tears back. But I couldn't. The tears ran down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Oh Bells! I'm so sorry!" Jacob exclaimed. I just couldn't reply. I covered my face with my hands. Jake got up and gave me a hug. "I'm- I'm going to go to sleep now,"I insisted. "Okay my love. Again I'm sorry, "Jake assured me


End file.
